


Can't Bullshit a Bullshitter

by LovetheOmni



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, If you're not okay with spoilers then don't read okay, M/M, Spoilers, Written in response to 5x01 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think you're gonna be able to chase me away by pissing me off? Well fuck you! That ain't gonna happen!" In response to some certain spoilers going around about 5x01. IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH POSSIBLE SPOILERS THEN DON'T READ THIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Bullshit a Bullshitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my reaction to the spoiler "Ian hooks up; toddlers in strollers nearby" and also all of the stuff that Shameless News has been saying on tumblr about Mickey probably getting jealous and upset (about Ian cheating on him), but it's not going to break them up.
> 
> In other news, I promise I'm writing the last chapter of OFIR as quickly as possible. I just needed to finish my Gallavich Exchange fic and the pile of homework I've got. But Thanksgiving break is coming up soon, so prepare yourselves.

Hearing about it from Kevin was probably one of the worst ways that it could have happened. It was just a normal day at work when he pulled Mickey aside, and then suddenly it seemed like the Milkovich's whole word had been torn apart.

Ian cheated on him, that's what Kevin said. He'd seen it happen, right in public with the fucking _toddlers_ in strollers nearby. It's not like Mickey had never seen the man he loves fucking someone else before, but they were a _real_ couple now. He thought that things were different.

And for one short moment he was heartbroken.

But Mickey wasn't the type to stay sad for long and his feelings quickly turned to those of rage. It wasn't like Ian to cheat on him. There had to be some kind of mistake, some kind of weird shit going on with his meds or something, because there was no fucking way that _Ian Gallagher_ , the boy who'd been chasing him since they were teenagers, would _ever_ risk breaking his heart like that.

Part of him didn't wanna believe it, but when he stomped over to Ian and demanded an explanation, the look on the redhead's face evidenced it to be true.

"Why the fuck did you do it?" Mickey exploded. "I _said_ we were a couple, didn't I?" He narrowed his eyes at the strange way Ian avoided his glare. "Ian, what the _fuck_?"

"You wanna know _why_?" Ian growled back in a wavering voice. "It's cause I'm sick and tired of you always following me around, treating me like a child all the time. You know, I could barely get you to look at me in public before, and now you're always trailing after me, acting like I've got some disorder I don't even have! It's getting old!"

Lies. All lies.

The truth was something that Ian wasn't ready to face yet. He was beginning to lose more and more control of himself as the days went by and his family could barely convince him to force the pills down his throat. He wasn't the confident and attentive ROTC cadet that Mickey had fallen in love with anymore, and every day he spent with Mickey reminded him of that, driving him mad. He felt himself spiraling downward, acting like a burden to all those around him. He wasn't about to drag Mickey down with him, not if he could help it. Maybe it was better for both of them if he just forced Mickey away, hurting him so bad that he would never come back…

But unfortunately, Mickey knew how to read him better than anyone. As soon as he saw the guilt in the younger boy's eyes, he knew instantly that Ian was trying to hurt him on purpose.

And he was livid.

"You're so full of shit, Gallagher!" Mickey snarled. "Stop being a pussy and tell me the fucking truth."

"I just…" Ian mumbled, looking down at the ground. "I just want you to go away."

Mickey laughed humorlessly. "You think you're gonna be able to chase me away by pissing me off? Well _fuck you_! That ain't gonna happen!"

Ian glanced back up in confusion. "… what?"

"I don't get what your _problem_ is, but y'know, it doesn't even matter," Mickey declared, shaking his head stubbornly. "I ain't fuckin' leaving you."

Ian's heart melted a little at the certainty in Mickey's voice. The brunette stood up on is tiptoes and roughly captured Ian's lips, clinging to him adamantly and causing all of his militance to drain away. He didn't have the energy to lie anymore, so without further argument, he gave in to the familiar comfort of Mickey's body and kissed him back with all that he had.

That night he went to bed wondering how his plan had backfired. He stared at Mickey laying asleep in his arms and knew that he was lucky to have someone so innately perfect for him. After all, Mickey understood what it felt like to force others away, scared and afraid of the emotions inside.

In retrospect, Ian was glad that Mickey refused to give up on him. He was going to need Mickey through all the ups and downs, taking care of him every step of the way, if he was going to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review~ :D
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
